Zurückgelassen
Zurückgelassen ist die siebte Episode von Reign. Inhalt Mary und Francis sind dazu gezwungen, sich auf einander zu verlassen, als das Schloss als Geisel genommen wird. Catherine schockiert alle anderen, als sie einen überraschenden Vorschlag macht, um ihre Leben zu retten. In der Zwischenzeit berichtet Bash's Mutter Diane von ihren Plänen, ihren Sohn legitimieren zu lassen. Handlung thumb|left|250px|Catherine erzählt Mary über Francis und Olivia Der König verlässt das Schloss mit vielen Rittern in den Krieg, was Catherine gerade nicht als Krieg bezeichnet. Sie und Mary unterhalten sich darüber und erzählt ihr das Olivia und Francis miteinander geschlafen haben. Catherine gratuliert Olivia das sie Francis ins Bett bekommen hat doch Olivia erzählt ihr das er Gefühle für Mary habe und sie es akzeptieren muss das sie verloren hat was Catherine nicht glauben möchte. Mary konfrontiert Francis über die Sache mit ihn und Olivia doch Francis sagt ihr das sie ihre Gefühle aus dem Spiel haben sollen. Mary fühlt sich nicht gut darüber und reden über ihre Zukunft. Greer hat von ihren Vater einen Brief bekommen, ob sie schon einen Mann hat der etwas Besitz. Greer ist Verzweifeln und ist mit Leith in der Küche und versuchen gemeinsam ein Omelett zu machen was sie nicht hinbekommen und schlagen gemeinsam einen Ausflug vor. Count Vincent hat das Schloss erreicht, er ist ebenfalls wie Catherine Italiener. Es war noch nicht ein Jahr her als sie mit Halb Italien im Krieg lag. Er wundert sich warum nur der Sohn da ist und nicht Henry II persönlich. thumb|Sie unterhalten sich mit Count Vincent über Frankreich Diane dachte das Bash mit seinen Vater in den Krieg gezogen sei, doch er hat sich um entschieden da er eine Weile genug von Töten habe. Diane macht sich um Henry II's Tod sorgen da sie wenn er stirbt sie von Catherine raus geworfen würde und das einzige die Gnade seines Bruders sorgt den Tod ereilt. Sie sagt ihm das sie vor hat ihn legitimieren zu lassen und somit Henry's Rechtmäßiger Sohn sei doch Bash bezeichnet das als Hochverrat und sagt ihr das es ihren Kopf kostet. Count Vincent stellt sich Mary vor und trinken darauf. Mary fragt ihn ob er schon einmal in Frankreich war, er sagt ihr das er knapp vor einen Jahr hier war als er um seinen Sohn Roberto verhandelt habe da er in Kriegsgefangenschaft war. Catherine fragt ihm ob er seinen Sohn bekommen habe er sagt ihr das es 8 Monate und 1500 Dochten gekostet habe. Als Leith und Greer ihren Ausflug machen wollten kommen einigen Italiener von Count Vincent und über nehmen das Schloss und sagt ihnen das niemand das Schloss verlassen wird. Count Vincent fragt Catherine wann er auf die Rückkehr des Königs wartet. Francis antwortet ihn das er wie er sein Vater kennt bald kommen wird. Francis flüstert Mary zu das sie gehen solle doch man lässt sie nicht. Diane erzählt Bash das er mit einen und anderen Kardinal gesprochen habe und wie sie überraschend reagieren wenn sie bestochen werden. Doch Bash hat genug davon und sagt ihr das es niemals passieren wird und er ihn nicht den Thron stehlen wird doch Diane sagt ihn das er ihn von ihn gestohlen habe da er der ältere Bruder sei bis die Italiener kommen und sie überwachen. thumb|left|258px|Sie verhandeln mit Count Vincent Als Francis Count Vincent fragt warum er eigentlich hier sei sagt er ihm das er eine Entschuldigung von ihnen möchte da sein Sohn Roberto kurz danach an der Krippe starb auf dem Heimweg. Catherine entschuldigt sich dafür und möchte das Gespräch verschieben bis der König wieder kommt doch er sagt ihr das sie in Wälder ausgeharscht sind und gewartet bis sie verschwinden. Doch Francis droht ihn und sagt ihm das er jetzt geht, darauf sagt Count Vincent das seine Männer die Eingänge und das Schloss unter Kontrolle haben bis seine Männer kommen und ihn das versichern. Er sagt ihm das sie jetzt verhandeln werden. Kenna kommt den Italiener entgegen und wird festgenommen von einen und beinahe belästigt bis Mary kommt und ihn befielt auszuhören. Count Vincent kommt und regelt das mit ihr und sagt ihr das er hofft seine Hofdamen und ihr beim Fest dabei zu sein und versichert ihr das er ein Ehrenmann sei. Die Mädchen sorgen sich um Greer und denken das die Italiener sie haben doch sie kommt als Bedienstete als Tarnung da sie dann als unsichtbar für sie galt. Sie fragt sie ob alles in Ordnung sei doch Lola hofft das Catherine und Francis einen Kompromiss aushandeln können. Als Mary den Mädchen sagt das sie nicht warten kann geht sie zu den geheimen Gängen durch ihren Gemach und fragt Clarissa ob sie einen Weg durch die Tunnel markieren kann um die Menschen heraus zu führen und legt ihr Kreide auf dem Boden. Als sie verschwinden nimmt Clarissa die . thumb|Bash in Gefangenschaft Als sie mit Count Vincent verhandeln geben sie ihm das 10 fache für dass, das er für sein Sohn Roberto bezahlt hat aber er empfindet dabei keine Genugtuung. Catherine sagt ihm das er eine Braut braucht und schlägt Mary vor da sie noch unverheiratet ist und eine Jungfrau sei. Er findet es großzügig und fragt Francis ob er damit einverstanden sei. Francis sagt ihm nein und schlägt ihn vor sich zunehmen da er doch Rache für sein Sohn wolle was er damit einverstanden ist und akzeptiert. Einer der Italiener kommt zu Bash in der Gefangenschaft und schmeißt ihn Brot zu. Bash geht zu ihm hin und bedankt sich und greift ihn an sodass er fliehen kann doch dann kommen mehrere Italiener. Mary fragt Catherine wie die Handlung verlaufen war, Catherine erzählte ihr das sie Francis nehmen da er sich freiwillig gemeldet hat um sie und alle hier im Schloss zu retten. Sie planen gemeinsam etwas um alle hier im Schloss raus zu schmuggeln, Mary schlägt vor in die geheim Gänge zu nehmen was Catherine nicht gut findet da es ein Irrgarten ist doch Mary weiß wie und überzeugt sie. Catherine sagt ihr das sie eine Ablenkung brauchen und das sie einen Platz brauchen wo sie sich alle versammeln können und das sich das Fest solch eine Gelegenheit bringt. Sie sagt Mary das wenn sie dort seien er kein Verdacht hegen und sie Francis Zeit damit verschaffen wollen und sie alleine ist die dort bleibt beim Fest während sie alle heimlich fliehen können da sie beide Francis beschützen wollen. Als Mary bei Francis ist sagt er ihr das der Italiener hier war und mit seinen kleinen Brüder gespielt habe. Dabei sagt ihr ihn das er ihren Plan zustimmen solle, doch er findet ihn verrückt. Er sagt ihr das er sie nicht verlassen wird. Mary stimmt ihn um und sagt ihm das er sie alle raus bringen solle. Mary und Catherine gehen mit Olivia zu einen geheimen Gang und sagen ihr das man die Tür nur von ihnen öffnen kann und sie warten solle bis Francis klopft und sie dann später auch und Olivia geht in den Gang und wartet. Als Mary den Mädchen von ihren Plan erzählt kommt Catherine und überzeugt sie von ihren Plan und erzählt ihnen eine Geschichte von ihr als sie 8 Jahre alt war und das sie im Krieg von ihrer Familie die einzige überlebende war. thumb|left|254px|Die Verhandlung beim Fest Das Fest beginnt und Catherine hat für die Italiener ein Geschenk voller Gold was sie sich nehmen. Während die Stunde schlägt hat Francis einen Plan seine Brüder raus zubekommen, indem sie schreien sodass einer der Italiener kommt und Francis ihn töten kann und mehrere kommen und er sie auch tötet mit Pfeil und Bogen und flieht. Leith warnt die Bediensteten und ist mit Greer dort ganz alleine. Als Francis noch einen tötet klopft er an die Tür des geheimen Ganges bei Olivia und die ganzen Bediensteten kommen ihn hinterher und gehen durch die Markierungen die Clarissa für Mary gemacht hat doch Olivia möchte auch mitkommen da sie Angst hat, darf aber nicht da sie noch auf Mary warten solle. Während sie essen bittet Mary Count Vincent das sie mit ihren Hofdamen gehen darf wegen ihren Korsett da sie sich nicht wohlfühlt und geht. Francis führt sie weiter durch den Markierungen und hilft den Menschen, als Olivia das Lache der Italiener gehört hat, geht sie aus Angst weg dabei wartet Francis auf Mary. Als Mary und die Hofdamen an die Tür klopfen macht niemand auf da Olivia schon weg sei. Leith wird Angegriffen von einen Italiener da er gemerkt hat das alle Bediensteten weg seien und kämpfen dabei kommt Greer und springt auf ihn und greift ihn mit einer Pfanne an und denkt das sie ihn getötet habe doch Leith geht zu ihm und schlitzt in die Kehle durch da sie dann nicht wissen wer es getan hat und geht mit ihr. Als Mary an die Tür hämmern kommt ein Italiener um sie zu holen. Sie sind beim Fest wieder angekommen doch Catherine merkt das was nicht stimmt und fragt sie ob das Gold nicht genug sei für sie doch er hat genug. Doch Catherine bettelt ihn an das er ihr nicht ihre Söhne nehmen solle und schlagt ihn vor Frauen zu nehmen und das er alles haben könne aber er will das sie ihr Herz raus reißen soll damit sie einander verstehen können und sie ihm sein Sohn Roberto geben soll. thumb|Mary tötet Count Vincent Count Vincent geht zu Mary und entschuldigt sich da er doch kein Ehrenmann sei und die Italiener greifen die Mädchen an. Als Count Vincent versucht Mary zu vergewaltigen schmeißt Catherine die abgelaufene Sanduhr um und schreit ihn an da er für den Tod seines Sohnes verantwortlich sei und er die Hände von Mary nehmen solle damit er lebend aus dem Schloss rauskommen könne dabei fließt Blut von den Italiener aus denn Nasen und sterben da sie das Gold angefasst haben, doch Count Vincent sagt ihr das sie nicht ihr Gold angefasst habe und kurz bevor er Catherine angreifen wollte sticht Mary ihn ein spitze ihn den Hals und Francis kommt und schlagt ihn seine Hand ab. Als sie sich alle umarmen fragen sie Catherine warum sie es für sich behalten habe doch sie sagt das sie es gelernt hat ein Geheimnis zu bewahren wenn man es für sich behält. Als sie gehen fragt Mary Catherine warum sie ihn aufgehalten habe da er ihre Heirat mit Francis zerstören könnte. Sie sagt ihr darauf das sie ihr Leben für ihn riskiert habe und sie dafür etwas Respekt schuldig war. Bash fragt Diane was sie noch getan habe da die Italiener mit ihn gut umgegangen sei und fragt sie ob sie den Italiener verraten habe wann Henry II los ginge. Sie sagt ihm da wenn er mit Henry mitgegangen wäre er das alles nicht mitbekommen hätte. Doch er sagt ihr das Francis sein Bruder sei und sie ihm akzeptiert haben aber sie sagt ihm das sie nur Verwand wären und keine Brüder und das Catherine nichts anderes lieber wäre als sie los zu werden. Mary geht zu Francis in seinen Gemach und fragt ihm warum er zurück gekommen sei da sie ihm sonst getötet hätten. Er sagt ihr das er sie liebt als sie sich küssen kommen sie sich im Bett näher und als Francis sie fragt wann er aufhören solle sagt sie ihm niemals und schlafen miteinander. Zitate Catherine de' Medici: Olivia, auf ein Wort wenn ich darf. Ich möchte euch gratulieren das ihr mein Sohn ins Bett gezogen habt, jetzt müsst ihr ihn dort behalten. Wenn ihr Königin von Frankreich wollt dann... Olivia D'Amencourt: Ihr wollt das ich Königin werde, ich wollte nur Francis unglücklicher Weise liebt Francis nur Mary. Catherine de' Medici: Das könnt ihr nicht wissen. Olivia D'Amencourt: Wollt ihr vielleicht einzel halten hören? Catherine de' Medici: Ja. Olivia D'Amencourt: Auf dem Höhepunkt unserer Leidenschaft rief er einen Namen aber nicht meinen. Akzeptiert das ich verloren habe. Ich habe verloren ___________________________________________________________________________ Diane de Poitiers: Ich dachte ihr wärt mit euren Vater in den Krieg gezogen Sebastian: Ich habe mich um entschieden. Ich habe genug vom töten. Diane de Poitiers: Sebastian hast du darüber nachgedacht was mit uns passiert wenn dein Vater stirbt? Sebastian: Was sollte uns den passieren? Francis wird nach König, das ist alles. Diane de Poitiers: Und du hast solches vertrauen in seine Liebe zu dir? Catherine wird mich aus dem Schloss werfen bevor Henry's Leiche kalt ist. Und dann ist die Gnade deines Bruders das einzige was verhindern kann das dich der Tod ereilt. Sebastian: Warum reden wir darüber? Keiner von uns kann das irgendwie ändern. Diane de Poitiers: Was wenn du nicht länger ein Bastard wärst? Was wenn man dich legitimiert und du somit Henry's Rechtmäßiger Sohn wärst? Sebastian: Will Vater das etwa? Diane de Poitiers: Warum den nicht? Du warst schon immer sein Liebling. Sebastian: Du hast immer gesagt wir sind seine Lieblinge weil wir ihn nie um etwas bitten. Diane de Poitiers: Das ist keine so ungebührliche bitte das geschieht überall in Europa. Könige erkennen ihre Bastarde an. Ich habe sogar gehört das unehrliche Elisabeth kommt in England auf dem Thron. Sebastian: Nun das wird hier ganz sicherlich nicht hier passieren. Diane de Poitiers: Wenn Henry's Ehe mit Catherine anuliert würde. Sebastian: Das ist Hochverrat! Mutter du sprichst von einer Änderung in der Thronfolge und das ist die Art von Gerede die Bastarde und Mätressen den Kopf kostet. ___________________________________________________________________________ Greer Norwood: Ist er Tod? Habe ich ihn etwa getötet? Leith Bayard: Einer von uns ist es gewesen, aber wir wissen wie nicht. ___________________________________________________________________________ Catherine de' Medici: Count Vincent, ist das denn nicht genug? Ihr wisst der König wird in den Krieg ziehen für seine Erben. Count Vincent: Und wenn schon, kann Henry mir mein Leben vor einen Jahr zurückgeben? Dann soll der Himmelerd stürzen. Genug hab dank für das Großzügige Geschenk. Wir machen uns auf dem Weg. Catherine de' Medici: Bitte bitte, nehmt mir nicht meine Söhne. Was kann ich euch sonst noch bringen? Wollt ihr Frauen? Ihr könnt sie haben nehmt ihre Jungfräulichkeit Trivia *Catherine de' Medici ist am Tod von 11 Italiener schuld *Count Vincent wurde von Mary Stuart getötet *Greer Norwood und Leith Bayard haben 1 Italiener getötet *Mary Stuart und Francis haben das erste Mal miteinander geschlafen *Diane de Poitiers hat den Italiener verraten von der Zeit der Abreise von Henry II *Diane de Poitiers möchte Sebastian legitimieren lassen Darsteller Hauptdarsteller *Adelaide Kane als Mary Stuart *Toby Regbo als Francis *Torrance Coombs als Sebastian *Megan Follows als Catherine de' Medici *Celina Sinden als Greer Norwood *Caitlin Stasey als Kenna *Jenessa Grant als Aylee *Anna Popplewell als Lola Nebendarsteller *Anna Walton als Diane de Poitiers *Jonathan Keltz als Leith Bayard Gastdarsteller *Peter Dacunha als Charles *Rogan Christopher als Henry III *Yael Grobglas als Olivia D'Amencourt *Michael Aronov als Count Vincent